Ruby Rose: Iron Rebirth
by Commander Indrick Boreale
Summary: Struck low in battle, Ruby used the last of her life's strength to kill Cinder Fall once and for all... But A Hero Cannot Be Defeated, Simply by Making Them Die...
1. Chapter 1

_I am going to die here._

_It's not normally what I think would be going through my mind, but as I stand alone, bloodied and beaten beyond any hope of future recovery, separated from my friends, family, and allies, I suppose the realization had just dawned on me. I won't be returning home tonight, won't hear or see my friends and family ever again, won't hold my dog close to my chest one last time._

_It is a cold realization, the type of unwelcome sensation of death looming over you with no hope of halting it's descent, the dawning realization of all the things I'd left unsaid. I clench my fist reflexively and raise my head to face my opponents once more. A cold sensation ripples down my very being as I glare upon those I once called friends in disgust, and I feel the rage boil in my chest as a foreign desire for blood invades my mind. I yearn for vengeance, to rip the traitors before me to bloody tatters with my bare hands. I raise my bloodied fist overhead, an act of defiance despite my broken form._

_I stand shakily on firm ground, every fiber of my body screams out in agony, but I crack a smile despite the horrific pain tearing my mind to pieces. My left arm lops lazily to the side, barely holding onto the broken remnants of my beloved weapon with the three fingers I still have on that hand. It's little more than a shaft now, the blade of my scythe shattered against the Assassin's boot and the internals of the gun melted to slag from the witch's fire, and then useless box atop the shaft then severed from the thief's blades, whatever it was she bothered to call them._

_My smile isn't one of a warrior quietly accepting an honorable death, it's that of a maddened killer, a psychopath, making their final stand. The smile of a man who knows he's going to die that day, and accepts it so long as he can drag his hated enemy to hell with them. Though pieces of my body have been completely removed, my torso has been blasted apart just so that my rib cage is exposed to the open world, I still swear to myself that I would drag one of them unto death with me. Blood cascades down my face once more from the gash cutting so deep into my forehead as to reveal bone. My lips pull back in fury and malice, a low snarling growl escaping my throat as blood spills into my right eye._

_The sting of my own blood invading my only remaining eye is drowned out by sheer adrenaline and hatred as I ready myself for one final gambit, a final act so as to say my death was not in vain. The corners of my vision shift from black to read, and all but my target blurs before me. My breath hitches, and I coarsely release the rest of the air before raising what used to be Crescent Rose up, pointed directly at my target. Blood cascades down my torn form as I release an almost animalistic battlecry, more a bloodcurdling roar of rage and blood lust than that, my last ever, and charge towards my enemy._

_I am going to die here._

_I am going to die at the peak of Mountain Glenn._

_And I will take Cinder Fall down with me._

* * *

"I'm sure you've heard the news by now." The enigmatic man began as he started out the window of his tower, sipping from his mug of coffee whilst reclining back in his chair. "Mountain Glenn... I remember that was your team's first real assignment. Tracking Torchwick, weren't you?"

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin... we were. Though I guess we'll be returning sooner than expected." I replied, looking back and forth to each of my teammates, a confident smile plastered across all our faces. We were barely a week away from the Vytal Festival, something we were all truly excited for, though the opportunity to pursue the real mastermind behind the terror we'd all been fighting so hard against was simply too great an opportunity to pass up, and we'd gladly miss the tournament if need be if it meant putting an end to the terrorists' operations.

"Well, I suppose it goes without saying, but this will probably be one of the most dangerous assignments you'll ever undertake. With confirmed reports of their presence at the peak of Mountain Glenn, we must act... even if it is such a blatant trap." Ozpin spoke darkly, slowly turning about in his chair. The little light that shone through at the given hour played just across his face in such a way that he seemed so much more menacing and serious than he already appeared to be on a normal day. "You, along with teams JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, SSSN will deploy alongside two full fireteams of veteran huntsmen. Additionally, myself, General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port and Peach, and our agent that has relayed this information to us will be supporting the attack. We will deploy, smash through their defenses in a show of brute force, and leave none of the conspirators alive. Is this all understood?"

The news of just how much force was being put into the attack blew my mind and I could hardly believe it. Thirty six of us would be storming their base in a headlong attack meant to break the enemy's spine in one brutal blow. It was a tactic unlike the Headmaster, and it was an incredibly risky gambit given we'd be going in completely dark, but given what we stood to gain in victory, I could understand and forgive such a reckless strategy... after all, given the circumstances, were the decision left to me, I doubt my actions would differ greatly.

"Now, let's go. The others should be making their way to the carrier as we speak!" He declared, rising from his chair and rushing forth from behind his desk, an action we swiftly followed suit with as the four of us turned about on our heels and charged into the elevator.

Sure enough, on the ground, the others merged with our group, a total of thirty five warriors thus far rushed into the Carrier's flight deck, the ship blasting upwards as soon as the last of us stepped aboard, rapidly leaving the academy behind us...

* * *

I had been sitting beside Pyrrha for about twenty minutes before the first signs of resistance appeared, a hail of flak fire making the ride mighty uncomfortable and bumpy. The sounds of explosions echoed and reverberated through the halls of the carrier, shaking our forms down to the core. The lights around us immediately shifted from a pale white glow to a magnificent blood red. Fuse boxes blew out, sparks flew, explosions rattled the corridors, screams echoed down those halls, followed by erratic yelling of military lingo.

Ironwood stood up from his place beside the bullhead, and nodded for all to board. The carrier was merely a vessel meant to get us close enough to strike, like a battering ram. She and her crew would not survive this mission, we knew this, and so did they. Nevertheless, they were determined to do their part, as determined as we were. The thunder of her mighty guns returning fire to the fortified mountain split the air in a furious roar of defiance, before they all felt heir vessel begin a sharp downward turn, which was our que to leave.

Our bullhead shot up out the back of the carrier as it rammed into the mountain, ourselves trailing just behind it so much that the explosion wouldn't destroy our vessel. The cataclysmic explosion from it's nuclear reactor engulfed the entirety of the face of the mountain in flame, bathing our vessel in it's brilliant fiery glow as the flames roared deafeningly and licked the skies, it's black smoke rising up into the atmosphere. I shield my eyes from the wasteland we'd made below us so as to avoid hurting my vision, and idly wonder what it must look like down on the surface.

My mind pictures it like it's the end of the world, an apocalyptic hell beyond imagination forged from nuclear fire. A nightmarish wasteland bathed in a harsh red glow, a dust storm raging among the fires below. The smoldering ruins of the sacrificed ship and wasted fortifications, blackened and dismembered bodies strewn about like action figures in a child's bedroom.

A tear forms from my eyes, but I wipe it away before anyone could notice. It would not do to distract myself with the wasted lives when they'd sacrificed themselves to get us this far. Steeling my emotions, I look on towards the peak of the mountain, so conveniently spared from Nuclear annihilation. We all share a grimace, before readying our weapons for battle. We all knew what we had to do, and none of us held a doubt in our hearts or minds about what must be done.

The bullhead made a crash landing as what little remained of the defenders atop the mountain let rip with their anti-air cannons on our gunship, bringing our bird down to earth just shortly above the nuclear fires. I hear someone scream to us some orders, though the ringing from our crash in my ears had practically rendered me deaf. Though it mattered not, I still could roughly make out what was being said, and so rushed out of the bird, simply following suit with the others, and threw myself down against the hot mud a dozen or so meters ahead of the gunship like the others had.

The enemy had lowered the elevation of their AA guns down to try to target us, the flak rounds impacts sending shrapnel flying unpredictably as we crawled through the mud, trying to keep our heads down under intense firepower being leveled on us. I hear pained gasps and groans as the occasional bullet would find it's mark or the scattered downpour of shrapnel would bury itself in an unlucky hunter's leg or arm.

I was about to stand and attempt a rush towards the enemy as the firepower leveled on us made us increasingly desperate. The Schnees had already failed to make sufficient barriers, the firepower too intense for their ice to handle. I rose to a knee, contented with a move such as this and confident in my speed to get me to the enemy's defenses relatively unharmed, though found myself surprised as the gunner training his sights on my drew back, a blade protruding through his chest, before being thrown to the ground. Before I could even blink, ten more defenders had been decapitated by the newcomer's blade, sending heads rolling down the mountain and blood spurting up from the headless corpses messily as they slumped to the ground.

Seizing our opportunity, the rest of us rushed towards the battlements, easily storming the line as they stood fractured and confused from the sudden appearance of who I only then realized was my uncle, Qrow. It's interesting to see him here, but then I remembered that Ozpin did say he had an operative who'd assist us. Our eyes locked for a split second after the carnage was over, then merely nodded as we gathered outside the door to the bunker before us.

"Alright Oz," my Uncle began, "We've made our insertion, but this bulkhead is at least three feet thick reinforced steel. Don't suppose you've got a laser cutter on you?"

"No, but that's why I had you pick up the thermonuclear plasma battery." He stated, pointing to a cylindrical object on Uncle Qrow's hip with several open slits that a bright blue light beamed forth from. "Nora will charge up with it, and smash through the door."

"Well, I'd heard of worse ideas. Let's do this..." Qrow stated, taking a copper wire forth from his kit and wrapping it around Nora's arm, before hooking the battery up to it. Instantaneously, as Trillions of volts rippled through her body, She was encased in a bright blue electrical field. All of us could easily see her skeleton, but we knew her Semblance well enough to know it wouldn't kill her.

After charging up for five seconds, Everyone ducked behind cover as Nora brought the hammer down upon the door. The steel bulkhead shattered like glass before Nora's sheer strength, a shock wave stemming from the impact which ripped the copper wiring from Nora's arm. I was nearly blown off my feet from the force of her attack, but just barely managed to catch myself on an object lodged into the ground...

* * *

With our entry facilitated, we rushed down the corridor to the hangar. The Electromagnetic pulse from the ship's nuclear reactor had fried all the electronics within the bunker, and left us to guide ourselves by what little we could use our auras to give ourselves some limited night vision aside from the Faunas. I was well ahead of the group thanks to my Semblance being speed.

I curse my carelessness, as as soon as I can make out moving figures within the hangar, I rush forth with my semblance, being kicked in the side as soon as I enter. I feel myself get flung several meters to the left before skidding to a halt just before a large machine that I could only guess the usage of.

"Em, The Emergency Power, Now!" The boy I recognize as Mercury Black yells. Following his order, a red energy field enveloped itself over the doorway I'd come from, cutting off my allies' only way in. I gulp as the realization of my screw up dawns on me. I stand shakily as It's come to me that I must fight alone lingers in the air.

"Well, well, well..." a smooth and silky voice echoes from the end of the hangar, "I suppose we have you in large to thank for this mess we're in. After all, without your actions, we wouldn't have had to flee. Without you, we wouldn't have had to go underground. Without you, we would've had an easy victory... I suppose it's only proper that we _Thank You_ for all you've done for us, by granting you a most agonizing death!"

The voice belonged to Cinder Fall, her two underling stand beside her, them being two I thought my friends. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. I look back to see my allies banging on the energy field, and sigh, before taking in the rest of the room. The Hangar doors are wide open, but nobody in our group could possibly get in from there. Aside from that, I idly make note that there's no other paths leading in or out of the hangar.

I grit my teeth and draw _Crescent Rose, _unfurling my baby to her full form before rushing towards my enemies...

A sharp pain screams from my side and I recoil in kind, unintentionally leaving myself exposed. I curse as the illusion of their forms together fade, and I feel a blade slash across my gut. I slash Angrily at Emerald, only for my blade to get intercepted and kicked back by the heel of a metal boot before a second slash cut my face from the jaw up and another left a gash on my forehead before I could properly raise my aura. I push back and slash again, their forms once more fading as I slash through them.

I scream as I feel my leg bend inward from a kick to the knee, and lash out as I fall, missing both assailants as they ducked and rolled under the attack. I manage to prop myself up on my scythe, barely holding on with my right hand, though get kicked hard in the face with both of Mercury's boots, both firing off and blowing a chunk of my ear out and the other blasting my left eye to bits as I'm sent reeling.

Emerald slashed at my hand while I fell,slicing my pinkie and ring fingers off my left hand in tandem with a fireball blasting against my chest, sending me sprawling against the floor.

Scrambling to my feet, I watch as Mercury rushes towards me head on. I think better than to attack, merely lunging forward and swinging backwards. I'm surprised as my scythe connects with a hard object, but my surprise instantaneously turned to horror as the sound of my blade shattering echoed through the air. Gulping hard, I bring my gun to level with him, only for it to be yanked aside as I fire by emerald's chain, and melted to slag before Cinder's flames. Not a moment later, the Thief yanked her chain back, severing the molten head of my beloved weapon.

I'm not even left with a moment to gasp as immediately following, a vicious flurry of kicks from the Assassin broke bone and blasted chunks out of my torso, before kicking me in the forehead and sending me slamming back-first directly back into the energy field they'd activated, my own blood splattering against it and smearing downward across the field as I slid down. I cough up blood violently as the vision from my one remaining eye begins to lose color, to blacken around the edges. I hack and sputter and blood spurts out of my every wound erratically with every movement. I can barely hear a thing, only the feeling of water flooding my ears, every sound blurring out just like my vision...

* * *

_I am going to die here._

_It's not normally what I think would be going through my mind, but as I stand alone, bloodied and beaten beyond any hope of future recovery, separated from my friends, family, and allies, I suppose the realization had just dawned on me. I won't be returning home tonight, won't hear or see my friends and family ever again, won't hold my dog close to my chest one last time._

_It is a cold realization, the type of unwelcome sensation of death looming over you with no hope of halting it's descent, the dawning realization of all the things I'd left unsaid. I clench my fist reflexively and raise my head to face my opponents once more. A cold sensation ripples down my very being as I glare upon those I once called friends in disgust, and I feel the rage boil in my chest as a foreign desire for blood invades my mind. I yearn for vengeance, to rip the traitors before me to bloody tatters with my bare hands. I raise my bloodied fist overhead, an act of defiance despite my broken form._

_I stand shakily on firm ground, every fiber of my body screams out in agony, but I crack a smile despite the horrific pain tearing my mind to pieces. My left arm lops lazily to the side, barely holding onto the broken remnants of my beloved weapon with the three fingers I still have on that hand. It's little more than a shaft now, the blade of my scythe shattered against the Assassin's boot and the internals of the gun melted to slag from the witch's fire, and then useless box atop the shaft then severed from the thief's blades, whatever it was she bothered to call them, leaving me with only the spearhead at the bottom._

_My smile isn't one of a warrior quietly accepting an honorable death, it's that of a maddened killer, a psychopath, making their final stand. The smile of a man who knows he's going to die that day, and accepts it so long as he can drag his hated enemy to hell with them. Though pieces of my body have been completely removed, my torso has been blasted apart just so that my rib cage is exposed to the open world, I still swear to myself that I would drag one of them unto death with me. Blood cascades down my face once more from the gash cutting so deep into my forehead as to reveal bone. My lips pull back in fury and malice, a low snarling growl escaping my throat as blood spills into my right eye._

_The sting of my own blood invading my only remaining eye is drowned out by sheer adrenaline and hatred as I ready myself for one final gambit, a final act so as to say my death was not in vain. The corners of my vision shift from black to read, and all but my target blurs before me. My breath hitches, and I coarsely release the rest of the air before raising what used to be Crescent Rose up, pointed directly at my target. Blood cascades down my torn form as I release an almost animalistic battlecry, more a bloodcurdling roar of rage and blood lust than that, my last ever, and charge towards my enemy._

_I am going to die here._

_I am going to die at the peak of Mountain Glenn._

_And I Will Kill Cinder Fall!_

"**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** My roar echoes throughout the hangar with startling volume, shaking the three terrorists before me as I charge toward my target with the spearhead of my ruined weapon extended out towards her, myself gripping the weapon in both hands. Bullets punch through my body, but I don't slow. Metal boots slam into me from almost every angle, but I refuse to be pushed off track once more.

Finally, I had the Witch's proper attention, and she blasted a massive gout of fire directly at me. I roar as I charge forth into the flames, A magnificent silver light enveloping my form as I charge. To all's astonishment, the silver dispelled the flames, granted me a clear path to the witch.

With the last strength I have, I leap forward, the plan to drive my blade straight through Cinder's heart. With a desperate wave of her hand, the shards of scattered broken glass from across the hangar gather, forming a spike that my momentum impales me upon, before the shards that Impaled me shot together inside my gut, and spiked outward, a spike of glass piercing through my collar bones, the gaps between every rib from the front and back, piercing my heart and lungs, before a final one in that same moment shot out through my throat.

The red, however, refused to fade, as with a contorted look of fury and agony dominated my face, I used the last of my strength, the silver glow all forming up at the tip of my weapon, and drove my weapon completely through her chest. The sound of her heart bursting invaded my ears in such a satisfying sound, and as my blade pinned her doomed form to the ground, my momentum continued to carry me straight to the ledge of the hangar.

My body slid over my own blood, and within seconds, I'd slid over the ledge, and plummeted down, down, down unto the dark abyss.

I hardly register myself splashing into some kind of liquid. I don't even feel like I'm being soaked in some liquid... But it feels cool, and as I sunk deeper and deeper, my vision continued to darken, until all was black...

* * *

**_A/N: First time trying to write a story entirely in 1st person. Constructive criticism would be much obliged so I can try to write this better._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, who is that?" A voice echoed off the canyon walls, allowing the man in question to hear his son's words multiple times. He did not answer, instead opting to kneel down and inspect the person within the ground.

"Hmm... I don't know, but whoever they were, the gel has hardened." He replied after a few minutes, added by bonking his fist lightly against the clear material. "Do you know what this is, Tanith?"

"Well, considering it's clear as rainwater, it's probably aged stasis gel. Whoever she is, she must've been in there a _really_ long time for it to go from black to clear." Tanith replied, crouching beside his father.

"Well, it's not blue yet, so she's been in there fewer than 100 years..." he mused, dragging his hand across the hardened gel. "I'm no geologist, but from the texture of the surface, I'd place her being in there at around seventy to eighty years, poor thing." He ran a hand through his hair, moving the thick locks of black back so he could see better. The girl had some gnarly injuries, that much was certain. A missing eye, blood all over her face, missing fingers, countless holes in her body, and one even in her throat. Her legs were there... they weren't attached to her, but they were there. To top it all off, many parts of her were also blackened with burns.

He was no medical genius, but he could tell just about every wound adorning her body was fatal. If she were removed from the gel, she would die in seconds, maybe even less than that... but this presented a unique opportunity for his research, one he couldn't pass up.

"Tanith, run back to the truck and get the excavation equipment and a jar, 12x36 inch, and a my taser." He ordered quietly, his only sound of conformation he needed that his son had understood being the pattering of his feet against the stone floor below them. A little less than ten minutes later, the boy had returned with all the equipment in tow a curious look adorning his face.

"Father, why do you need this equipment? If you're planning on trying to save her, it won't work." He queried, though only having his hair ruffled in response.

"Have faith in your old man, Tan. Besides, her body may be ruined, but her mind might still be salvageable... and it's not like iron can't sustain a brain." He stated swiftly, before beginning to cut away at the gel around the girl's head. He made sure to place the fragments of broken gel into the jar, filling it up just about 3/4 full. Eventually, he finished up with getting the amount of gel he'd need, and looked back at the girl's head, only now covered by about a centimeter of gel.

"Here's a small lesson, son." He began, "biological tissue not covered or surrounded by this gel is still subject to the winds of time. As such, as soon as I do cut into her head, that tissue will resume aging. Blood, however, will not rush to the wound, thanks to the rest of the gel surrounding her, making something like brain removal a sim... well, not quite simple, and not easy either, but just a... delicate, procedure. After all, we don't want to accidentally damage it."

"Right, right... speaking of the gel, do you want me to zap the shards in the jar with your taser now?"

"Yes, yes, of course. As soon as the electricity has returned it to it's gel form, we'll slip the brain in after it's removed."

"And then we bring it back to the lab, zap it, and remove the brain, right? Won't the electricity... I dunno... fry the brain?" Tanith asked, kneeling down as he quickly zapped the metal ring of the jar. Immediately, the hardened fragments of gel liquefied, and stiffened up into a more jello-like form.

"Stasis Gel absorbs the electricity when hardened, and liquefies just so that it'll eject any biological matter, unharmed despite the electricity. As soon as the Bio-matter has been removed, it'll return to a more jello-like state until bio-matter comes once again into it... The nice thing about the gel when liquefied, it outright never sticks to anything. So, to answer your question, no, it won't fry her brain." He answered, beginning to cut into the girl's head.

"Alright then... how does this stuff harden anyways?" He inquired, watching his father work curiously.

"When any bio-matter enters, it'll either get ejected if it's too light, or sink if it's too heavy. That Bio-matter that sinks down causes the gel to harden for whatever reason, forming a protective stone-like layer around whatever is trapped inside." The man explained, finally making the final cut and removing the top of the girl's head.

"Hmm, never taught that in Geology class."

"I doubt they would, it's not like stasis gel is common, anyways. Now, bring that jar closer, I'm about to extract her brain."

"How does this gel work, anyways?" Tanith quickly inquired. "I mean, I know that it's a really difficult substance to test with, but we must know something?"

"Hmm..." His father mused, before carefully separating the brain from everything else keeping it in her head. "We're unsure. All we know is that the stuff is in fact naturally formed, and that it warps perception of time. You may be in the gel for millennia, but to your senses and mind, everything freezes completely in that moment that they were put in the gel. People who've been extracted from the stuff in the past after many years say that it was like they were dunked in one moment and taken out all in an instant."

"I see... well, never mind the research, at least we're giving her a second chance, right?" Tanith tried to uplift the mood, making his father smile slightly before he finished extracting the brain. As quickly and carefully as he could, his father transferred the brain over to the jar, gently laying the brain down in the blackened gel.

The gel took the brain, sucking it in to the middle of the jar before hardening, turning like glass in toughness. looking over to his son, he smiled, before capping off the jar and grabbing all his excavation gear. A nod was all he needed to get his son moving, and they set off back towards the truck, pleased with how this father-and-son hike had turned out...

* * *

_Awaken!_

* * *

My eyes shot open, swiftly followed by a loud gasp. I try to sit up but fail, I can't move, I have no control over my arms or legs. I groan lowly, before taking in in surroundings. The metal ceiling above confuses me to no end, as did the various bits of equipment on metal tables as I frantically turned my head left and right.

I could've sworn I was just falling from my fight with Cinder, the blue sky being one of the last things I saw before I thought I would've hit the ground... but then stopped and remembered, I'd fallen into some liquid, though I had no idea exactly what.

Maybe this was the afterlife? I know I couldn't have survived the injuries the traitors had inflicted upon me, and I'd poured all my life's energy into that final rush, that final attack... so maybe I am dead?

Yeah! That must be it! There's no other legible explanation to what's going on, so I must be-

"Ah, I see the transfer worked!" I hear a voice ring out from a blind spot from my vision. It confuses me, and I attempt to raise my head to look at whoever had just spoken. Alas, It seems I can't move my head up or down, only side to side. I growl in slight frustration, further confused by the slightly metallic ring in my voice.

"Miss, I need you to help me out here. I need to know if your audio output is functioning. If you can hear me me, I need you to respond." The voice comes again, and I sigh, before straightening out my head to look t the lights above me. Oddly enough, they don't bother my eyes... which is immediately another thing that ends up confusing me. I have enough common sense to realize that at this point, I'm not dead, but I did lose one of my eyes, and though I don't feel like I need breathe, I can still sense my mind getting it... which immediately sets off some more triggers. I shouldn't actively recognize that my brain is getting oxygen, I shouldn't be able to feel that... and I can see with both eyes again... that, and the pain... it's all gone. Sighing, I finally respond after about ten seconds.

"Yes... I can hear you." It shocks me just how different my voice sounds, it now sounding as though I'd had heavy Atlesian influences.

"Ah, good! Now... let's begin some tests. Let me just get in on this computer over here..." The voice stated, immediately confusing me even more.

"Wha- wait, tests? What test- Argh!" I gasp, as suddenly streams of numbers and letters flood my vision. It's not a painful feeling, but it does feel strange, and does indeed intrigue me. I do not know how, but I can actually understand what's being put forth in my vision. Lines of code, programming, so many things I can understand the usage of and the sort that I don't know how I can understand it all.

Eventually the streams of information slowed, and eventually passed, finishing with a feed of a percentage, stating "10% Full-body integration" and continuing to rise in number, until it came to 100%.

My vision was filled with several things as soon as the number reached 100, and it reminded me of the HUD that you'd be given in most video games. I chuckle a little bit at that, before feeling I can rise once more... but I wait, taking a moment to really look at what is filling my vision. I can see the status of my body, broken up each into individual areas being each leg, each arm, my waist-down, my upper torso, and my head. There's various numbers, dials, a sort of compass... so many utilities... Did I get cybernetic eyes?

"Alright! It looks like the systems have fully accepted your brain as their central computer... please, try to sit up." Did he just say 'central computer?' With some intrigue, I sit up, and look down on myself.

I nearly scream as I behold my body gone in favor for purely cybernetics. My form is feminine in shape, to an extent, and is totally chrome, save for some black tubing I can make out to an extent from my current view of myself.

"Please, before you do anything... rash, Please, listen and calm yourself." The voice comes again. "I know that seeing yourself as a cyborg may be a bit much to handle, but I need you to listen."

I turn my head towards him faster than I even thought possible, trying and succeeding to stand up from my position on the table. I curl my metallic hands into fists and stare directly into his eyes. He's roughly my height, give or take an inch or two smaller. Which immediately makes me wonder, as I subconsciously scan him to see he himself is about 5'8", meaning I must've somehow gained about 8 inches with this augmentation.

Shaking the irrelevant thoughts from my head, I formulate something to say swiftly, emotions running light speed through my head. "Why did you do this to me?!. Who Are you?!. Where am I?!." I almost yell at him, though he merely holds up his hands defensively. I realize how rude I must be coming off as, and how close to him I stand, and quickly take a step back, attempting to compose myself. I quickly fail at this, and simply let my head hang.

"Ah, er... Well, to answer your first question-" He began, and I immediately raise my head, attempting to better listen. "I found your body, and decided I could continue my research AND save a life at the same time... as to the second question..."

He cleared his throat for a moment, before adjusting what I now recognize as some sort of lab coat and popping the collar slightly, before continuing. "My name is Daniel, but most know me as Doctor Orion. I specialize in advanced robotics and cybernetics... I am actually one of the foremost minds in my field of work, but I suppose you likely don't care yes? onto your third question, you're in my main laboratory, in eastern Vytal... welcome!"

He came off as surprisingly friendly despite how I'd initially reacted, and offered me a small clipboard and a pen. I was initially confused, but took the items offered nonetheless. "If you wouldn't mind, I must ask you to fill out the paper... it's nothing bizarre or out of the ordinary, I assure you, just need your name, date of birth, that sort of thing."

Looking at the list of questions, I found myself somewhat pleased that the only questions were those two and residency. Of course, I filled in all the required information, and handed the clip board back to this Dr. Orion. His brow scrunched up in confusion as he read through my information, and as he got to the end, I heard him give a long sigh. That's never a good sign, and if I'd learned anything from those cheesy sci-fi movies, it's that some weird revelation is about to happen.

"What is it? I didn't misspell anything, did I?" I ask, though he just shakes his head and sets the board down before looking up into my eyes.

"So... You're Ruby Rose, then?" He inquired, before sitting back in his chair. "Heh... looks like I saved a bloody hero! You're Immortalized in history books, you know that, right?"

"Uhmmm... history books?"

"Oh, apologies... yes, there's a lot of explaining I need to do, starting with where YOU left off." He sighed, and I took a seat in front of him. Finally taking a better look at him, I took note that he only seemed to be within his mid-to-late thirties, with a full head of black hair, blue eyes, and a fairly muscular build. His facial features were sharp, narrow, yet sort of handsome, I note, and he has a single scar running along his right cheekbone.

"Uh... where I left off? I-I don't understand, It can't have been more than a few days or weeks since the battle, it must-"

"You've been kept in stasis for eighty years, Ms. Rose." He cut me off, and my eyes widened as much as possible unconsciously. "I'll explain the technicalities at a later time, but what's more important now is that you learn just how much has changed... well... as soon as we actually get you a face, that is... and some clothes..."

* * *

I'm glad Dr. Orion was able to recreate my face so precisely, and the fact of it being a semi-flexible metallic armored plate as what made up my face? Absolutely Incredible! But then my mind wanders back, back to how he told me I'd been kept preserved and frozen in time for eighty years...

Eighty years... I can only wonder what has become of my loved ones, where everyone must be now, if they're even still alive. The youngest of my comrades from Beacon must be at least 97 or 98 now, given the gap of time. I can only hope they're still alive, as it'd be such a tragic thing if I was preserved so long that I would simply return after all my friends had passed away, returning too late to even say goodbye one last time.

The thoughts of the past and conversations we'd had lingered in my brain as I dressed, the outfit of my choosing being a simple navy blue zip up sleeveless hoodie, some black jeans, and a pair of black boots. Looking myself over in the mirror, I notice the robotic pupils of my new eyes are purely silver, and in the middle it's completely black just like the rest of my eyes. I shake off the small thought of looking somewhat akin to Grimm in a sense, and look to the synthetic hair the Doctor had given me.

It was a bit longer than I would usually like, and was certainly spikier and more wild than I'd usually have, even after slicking it back with my hand. Oh well, it's really of no consequence, it's not like it's so long that it'd obscure my vision like Yang's was, and it was the same color as my hair used to be so I really don't mind enough to complain. Looking myself a few times over, I finally settle on polishing my arms a bit to give them a bit of a more fresh shine to them, and finishing that, I smile softly at my image, before heading out of the changing room.

* * *

"You should know, the Hunter Academies have dissolved." The doctor told me while we were driving down the street in his car. It was a very fine car, with smooth leather furnishing and from what I could guess, a very powerful engine.

I stayed quiet at the news, opting to prop my head up on my hand as I stared out the window. As we continued to drive, I took notice of just how much of my home had changed over the course of eighty years. The once sprawling city of Vale had transformed into a towering metropolis, spearing high into the night sky and busied with constant traffic both on the ground and in the skies. I watched in idle astonishment as just outside the city boundaries, massive, expansive fields of crops grew, and massive combines the sizes of buildings from way back in her own time tended to them, not a care in the world from the dangers of the world.

"And I know what you must be thinking, 'we must be idiots to expand so recklessly while not paying the Grimm any heed.' Well, The Grimm are extinct now." The statement shook me to my core, and once again widened my eyes. I never would have imagined such a day that the Grimm no longer plagued these lands... nor can I believe that I missed the final battle.

I felt so stupid in that moment. I had trained almost my whole life to that point for the final fight with the Grimm, only to learn that they no longer existed when I return eighty years later... It makes me relieved, that those demons would no longer harm innocent people, yet also... lost. Like I've just been left to drift without purpose.

"Lotta details went public following the final battle. Did you know that the Grimm actually followed someone? Who would've thought, right? Some ancient angry lady named "Salem" or something like that. Why was she angry? I dunno, most accounts sum it up to "Mommy Salami was an evil witch that fell into the oozie jacuzzi and got really mad!" Myself? Ah, hell if I know, all I know is that she was a threat, and now she's been taken care of.

"What do you mean exactly by "taken care of?"" I ask, though given how I was, I have a slight inkling feeling I may know what happened, given what happened to me.

"Same thing that happened to you, only her's was not accidental. Seeking vengeance for your supposed death, your half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, lead a thirty year crusade against the Grimm, and lead the army of hunters that stormed and broke the citadel that Salem took shelter in. She had the plan to draw Salem into a large vat of Stasis Gel, and it was successful. To this day, only the highest of authority, and the hunters still alive today who took part in that battle know the secret of where she's kept, not that anyone is complaining... She credited you for the historic victory, thirty years following your supposed death."

I idly contemplated just how big of an impact my "death" had on the world for the rest of the trip, until finally, we'd entered the city. Bright neon lights flashed all about as what my eyes could only describe as tens of thousands of people busied through the streets. Laughter, crying, small talk, business talk, rushing traffic and hurried footsteps accompanied by the loud voices of the digital billboards several stories above them, all the sounds of a prosperous city continuing to bloom... it was magnificent. Even still, I could only contemplate as to why we were in fact here.

"Now, I know you probably don't recognize the place in the slightest, but we are approaching what used to be Beacon. It's called Vale University now, and doesn't really do combat training anymore. Quite frankly, you're probably now one of the last hunters... well... considering all other hunters are either dead or have become old and weak, unable to fight anymore, you, in a sense, ARE the last of your kind." This information honestly didn't surprise me, given the absence of the Grimm, the last generation of hunters trained in the world at this point were at least in their early seventies by now.

I don't know why, but this news saddened me. I know I'd always dreamed of a day where huntsmen and huntresses were no longer needed, but never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd live to see that day... but now that it's here, I almost feel empty. If there's no longer a need for hunters, then what am I to do? What will I become? Fighting Grimm and making weapons to fight them is all I know, all I'd dedicated myself to...

I sigh audibly, and shift lightly in my seat. It doesn't make me feel any more or less comfortable, not that that's even possible for me to physically feel given I'm all metal now, but it does allow me to take a better look at my surroundings out the window. We're crossing some sort of bridge, very fine in construction. There's no buildings on either side, leaving a wide gap between the city and our destination in the form of a sort of chasm.

"There's not much built down there below the bridge, mostly just waterways and some power stations if you were wondering... But if you'll look forward, you'll see the academy." The doctor told me, so naturally curious, I looked out towards where we were headed.

I must say, while the changes were impressive, something about it all just made me feel uncomfortable. This was my home, if only for a few months, but it was home nonetheless. All these changes, the towering dormitories with bridges that linked to each other, entire buildings constructed for parking, civilian security guards patrolling the place, and hundreds of students bustling about in the courtyard, all of them civilian, many very obviously out of shape. The last detail brought a frown over my features. This used to be an academy that trained the greatest warriors in the world, warriors that were strong, swift, smart, brave... epitomes of physical fitness, and now it was... tainted, by civilians that I could easily see most of which never even tried working out.

"This is... shameful." I say louder than I meant, earning a curious look from the doctor, a clear sign for me to continue my thoughts. "This 'Vale University' is an affront. The grounds of Beacon Academy were considered Hallowed Grounds for any hunter, and to see it desecrated with this... this weak civilian presence, people who don't even bother with sharpening their bodies in tandem with their minds! It's shameful, an insult... and to top it all off, the architecture, it's hideous." I noticed that my voice module must've been altered the longer I spoke, because I noticed my voice sounding less Atlesian and more like how I used to sound.

The Doctor merely sighed, before tapping the radio off with the press of a button. "Well, hate it as you may, your opinion about this is considered archaic, outdated in today's age. Considering there aren't many hunters left in the world, there aren't many who would share your opinion. No matter, we're going to meet the headmaster, Ozstin, after hearing about you in my report, he seemed very eager to meet you."

"But... I don't know any 'Ozstin'?"

"Perhaps, but he always was obsessed with the well-being of those that used to be hunters. When I mentioned you, I heard him drop his mug, and he sounded desperate for me to get you to him." That was all I needed, but it still left me to wonder who exactly this person was. Surely, they could not have known me personally?

"How old is this Headmaster Ozstin?" I inquire, getting a light chuckle out of the Doctor.

"Heh... Stasis Gel notwithstanding, you're roughly seventy years older than he is. He's rather young for a Headmaster, I can say that much." So he was about twenty five then. It'd be impossible for him to know me personally, considering he was born AFTER my 'death...'

* * *

He parked us in a reserved parking area, and swiftly led me towards the Headmaster's tower. Hundreds of pairs of eyes gravitated towards us, more specifically towards me. I didn't bother regarding any of them, in my eyes they were intruders trampling on hallowed grounds, disgracing this once-great Academy's legendary legacy.

We did eventually arrive at the Headmaster's tower, and took the specifically designated elevator directly up to his office. Upon arrival I'd immediately noticed many differences to what once was. There was many fine ebony and leather furnishings, the chandelier above was a resplendent, shining gold with what looked like they must've been the most expensive candles I'd ever beheld, the warm glow of their flames lighting the room just so. The Headmaster's desk now looked to be one of incredibly intricate design, made from gold, ebony and mahogany, the woods so intricately carved and the gold so finely polished, and on that desk there was some sort of holographic computer, that shut as soon as we'd entered the room. The middle spot of the room was occupied occupied by a wide, circular table similar in craft to his own desk, yet the majority of the tabletop was seemed to be of glass, beyond that, I honestly had no idea just exactly the table was meant for.

Redirecting my attention to the proclaimed "Headmaster," I noticed a look of awe had dominated his features. His expression was one of disbelief, yet at the same time, relief, and like he'd just seen a ghost... yet the more I analyzed him, the more I began to realize that he looked rather akin to Ozpin...

"Unbelievable... Incredible even..." He began, standing from his desk. "Doctor, please wait for us down in the lobby, we'll both be down shortly." Without a word, the man who'd saved my life turned about and reentered the elevator, not a moment later, the doors closed shut, and he descended downward, leaving me alone in the room with this man...

"Who are you? Why are you so amazed by me?" I asked swiftly, letting a slight edge in my voice show. My tone seemed to only make him chuckle, and he stepped around his desk to take a look at me, coming at least a meter and a half from me before halting, and looking me up and down.

"It's been so long, Miss Rose... we did truly believe you'd died in your battle against Cinder... and yet, here you stand, different, yet the same... I never did think we'd see you again." He spoke with wide, astonished-looking eyes.

"We've never met. That battle took place long before YOUR birth."

"This body's but not this soul's... I still remember rather vividly the first thing I said to you, you know."

"I doubt that, highly. That conversation was kept confidential, even to this day. I checked on during the ride up, I'd know." I said swiftly dashing his lie... yet this only once again made him chuckle.

"'You have Silver eyes.' Is that now what was said?" Instantly I tense up as he states this, and my eyes widen, before narrowing towards him.

"How..." I began, though was instantaneously cut off.

"Please, there's much I have to tell you. So much has changed in such little time, but I need you to keep an open mind." He said in a calm voice, gently resting a hand on my shoulder.

Looking directly into his eyes, which just so happened to be perfectly level with my own, a million questions swam through my head. After a few seconds, I did look him over a few times. He was dressed almost the exact same as Headmaster Ozpin had, save for maybe being a little more decorated and flashy, and he still had the old headmaster's cane...

"Who are you... who are you really, and how do you know all this?" He merely chuckled for a moment in response, before bringing his cane forward and resting both hands upon it whilst in front of him. He closed his eyes and chuckled a second longer, before redirecting his gaze back to my eyes.

"Miss Rose, You already know who I am..." He stated, a small smile forming upon his young features...

"I am Ozpin."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe you." The words echoed through the room. I didn't say it in such a manner that would convey shock or astonished disbelief, rather a way of saying he was full of it. His reaction was a poor one as my features hardened into a scowl as I glared daggers at him. The audacity to so blatantly lie to me directly in my face, after all I'd sacrificed for humanity, even DIED in flesh for it, someone of this age has the nerve to attempt something such as this?!

"I am not attempting to deceive you, Miss Rose! I do not jest, I truly mean it when I say he and I are one in the same! Any of your old team can confirm this!" He tried desperately, though my angered expression only intensified as he attempted to plead. Eventually, he merely sighed, before resigning to recline back in his chair as I glared daggers into him. "I now see there's nothing I can say that will make you believe me... very well. What must I DO to help you believe?"

"It's quite simple, really. Oh sure, you may share a similar name, attire, way of carrying yourself, way of speaking, and you might know of things that may have not gone on record... to the world's knowledge, at least." I say cautiously, slowly closing the distance with him. "But you're one of his successors, so you'd likely be privy to such knowledge. That invalidates things. Get my team or JNPR here to confirm this to me personally, and I will believe you."

He sighed for a moment, before reclining back in his chair for a moment, a distant look coming over him. After about a minute, he finally looked back at me and nodded. "Very well. It'll be difficult, but I'm fairly sure I can convince the Arcs to come, at least. Everyone else, well... that, that'll be a no-go."

"Why is that so?" I inquire, leaning in closer.

"They're simply unavailable, or... well... they're not all still around." He stopped for a moment, before sniffling slightly and wiping a few tears away. "Miss Valkyrie passed away about twelve years ago, Lie Ren two years after... and Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long practically disappeared off the face of Remnant about half a year following Salem's defeat." He stopped again, sighing, then continuing once more. "Miss Schnee is thirty years retired, though it takes months for any information to reach her, with her family as protective as they are of her, they screen everything for months before it actually gets to her. As for Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc, they were wed about four years into the Crusade, had a family, and are very prominent figures in the world today... if old like the rest."

My glare had slightly softened as he listed off the fates of my friends, eventually leading to me giving a loud sigh as he finished. "Ahhh... darn it all!" I yell, slamming both fists down on the desk, surprising myself, and evidently the headmaster too, as the wood cracks and splinters. "I've been in stasis for eighty years, eighty years! And too much has changed! I've missed so much, and now the world is... is... its... it's wrong! Everything is so wrong about this world, this academy! All my friends are either dead, old or missing, and I don't even know if I have any Family alive to speak of!" My anger had continued to swell as I ranted, with a bright silver light penetrating through my clothes and bathing the room in a silver glow, until finally a loud metallic _boom! _rang out, and a massive blast of energy exploded out from my core, emanating a massive silver shockwave that shattered glass, splintered wood, and sent all around me reeling through the air.

After a few seconds of chaos, the world settled down. The once fine office was ripped apart with glass and fragments of broken furniture scattered everywhere, and left in ruins in the aftermath of the blast. I took a look at the devastation I'd wrought, and sank to my knees. This anger, it wasn't something I'd normally feel, but this was... it was all just too much! Turning my gaze back to the ruined desk, I watch as Ozstin slowly rose from the shattered debris.

"Given your..." He started, though stumbled as he rose to his feet. "Delicate, mental state with present information... I'll forgive... this." He said, gesturing to the wrecked room around us. "Now... as far as your statements, I must... agree, and disagree with your statements." Finally, he rose to full height, stepping out of his pile of rubble. "The world has grown complacent, it's cities engulfed in their own decadence, these hallowed grounds desecrated by unworthy persons... but would you rather have things return to the way they were? With Grimm stalking owning the night, eternally terrorizing and butchering our people? Does this generation deserve that?! Did any?!. No! No... they didn't, and they don't!"

"No! I would prefer a world that had not forsaken the sacrifices and treasured traditions and ideals of the people that had defended it for millennia! I would prefer a world where self-centered, pompous, honourless wretches did not desecrate the grounds hallowed by those defenders!" I roared in response, getting in his face and lightly pushing him back. "These Academies were our homes! It's here we trained, we learned, we honed our bodies and minds as one! This so called 'Vale University,' is an affront! It is an Insult to every hunter who ever was!" I snapped, stepping up and gripping his collar, lifting him high in the air with one hand, leaving his legs to dangle as I held him against the wall. "These grounds are soaked in the blood of those very defenders! How many thousands of Hunters throughout the millennia gave their lives over this patch of land that Beacon was Built upon to Honor them?!. LOOK DOWN UPON THE COURTYARD! HOW MANY OF THOSE HAPLESS FOOLS DOWN THERE WOULD SOONER COWER IN FEAR THAN MAKE A STAND IN THE FACE OF DANGER?!. TELL ME! DO THEY HONOR THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO HAVE DIED HERE FOR THEM?!. DO THEY?!."

He drew a long, quiet sigh, before placing a hand on my wrist and looking down into my eyes with a look of guilt, of sorrow and regret showing through his look. "No... they dishonor them, and they do trample carelessly over all ground hallowed by heroes such as yourself, not just this one... and I don't believe any would take a stand if danger showed itself. I know not how many gave their lives for this land, and I dare not make guesses, for I do not truly know... But those warriors are no longer needed, the ideals they held and defended, the oaths they swore... they are so ancient, so outdated. Those ideals they upheld and oaths they swore are no longer needed, and their purpose was served. There's now no beasts that ravage towns come nightfall as there used to be... and as much as I revere hunters and hate to say this, you all served your purpose... and we no longer need you."

His statement was like a bullet to my heart, and in anger, I threw him across the room with a mighty roar, watching as he slammed against the elevator door. My mind was throbbing behind it's armored casing, but I payed it no heed as I dug my heels into the floor and ground my teeth as I stood there seething with rage. He weakly looked back up at me, some blood trailing down from his mouth as he slowly picked himself back up. His face was bruised and his hair blown back, but he stood to face me nonetheless. A small sigh escaped his lips, before he began to step forward again.

"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel... there was a time I'd felt the same way, but-" He began, but I cut him off before he could drivel on any further.

"Enough! I'll hear no more of your blasphemous drivel!" I roared, interrupting him and likely gaining the crowd below's attention, though I could really care less for the latter. "Unless what you say will bring Jaune and Pyrrha closer, I don't care!"

His head lowered in defeat, and he simply gestured over to the elevator, holding his side with his other hand. "Come... I'll attempt to summon the Arc family here by the end of this week, but for now... I think some fresh air will do us both some good."

* * *

Hundreds of curious and concerned glances followed Headmaster Ozstin as we made our way down the courtyard with Doctor Orion in tow, likely the latter feeling concerned for him over the very obvious injuries showing. Fortunately, none dared bother us, no, they didn't have enough spine to do that. Eventually, we'd found our way to the car, the driver occupying himself with a cigarette as we arrived.

The boy, probably not even three years... er... probably not even eighteen yet, quickly flicked his fag to the ground before stamping it out and popping a mint. We all piled into the back, with Doctor Orion giving the boy a set of directions before buckling in and offering us both beverages. I of course refused, not quite in the mood for a soda or whatever (if I'd even taste it), while the headmaster accepted a small glass of wine.

For a few hours we just drove around, the headmaster and the doctor describing all sorts of locations in what I could only assume was some weak attempt to pique my interest with this modern society. Yet as I continued to level my gaze and listen to the two drivel on, the more and more what I'd said before seemed to solidify itself in my mind. These people had grown complacent, decadent, lazy, irresponsible... not that those traits hadn't already existed in my time, but the sheer levels of such was abhorrent. Piles of trash laying on the corners of the street, unattended to, brothels everywhere, four of five people drunken, either passed out or stumbling through the streets and occasionally throwing up in them... many of them grotesquely obese, too.

"Is this supposed to be the city square, or the slums? This is disgraceful." I mutter, receiving an unamused sigh from Ozstin and a small laugh from the doctor.

"Hah, this whole level of the city is the slums, Ruby!" He stated, slightly piquing my interest. "Vale city, like most cities in today's age, is broken up into very distinct levels. You have the first level, which most refer to as the 'Undercity.' It's where you'll see the most of... well... this." He gestured around us, making me look around a second time. "Then, starting at about the 25th floor, you have the 'Middle city!' That's where most of your average folks live. There's a bit of... this, but not in such obscene amounts. Then finally, you have 'Upper city' at the 100th to 115th floors. Everyone up there is pretty much the upper class, so it's really nice up there, but hell if things aren't expensive. Anyone can go to any level of the city, but people of the Undercity usually keep to it, due to being pretty harshly judged upwards... though people of the Upper and Middle city often mingle. Mostly for jobs or a nice night out or a date on the Middle City's end on going to the Upper, usually for less expensive products or a quick, decently inexpensive bite for Upper going to Middle."

"Unfortunately, we've not quite the time to explore every street of the lower city tonight, so we'll just turn in for the night after this last turn, and move on to the Middle City tomorrow afternoon." Ozstin said, though I paid him little attention as we ascended on a ramp to the next floor of the city.

I'd been noticing a rather interesting pattern, actually. With every floor we go up, the city gets a little nicer, with the 24th floor not looking all to different to what some of the less attended to areas of Vale from my time looked. I'd also noticed that we hadn't gone down any ramps to anywhere below the fifth level...

"Why haven't we gone down to the lowest level? Surely there must be something worth noting down there?" I ask, though my only response is some dark chuckles.

"Unless you like getting shot at, you don't go down there. For the last thirty years there's been some infection broken loose down there, but security forces have been able to relatively easily cap it off at entrances to level 5, quarantine it... Oh, and don't worry, the ground floor is technically level 25, and the lowest floor that gets it's own route to the surface is level twenty."

"And that infection hasn't been beaten... why?" I inquired, getting much the same response.

"It's like an apocalypse down there. The infected are like zombies from those weird horror films towards anything not infected, except instead of slowly shuffling at you in hordes, they sprint with total abandon in hordes, and survivors down there will shoot at anything in sight." This merely brings some anger to me, as I glare once more at Ozstin.

"And you say this world no longer needs any hunters... Idiot." I grumble, merely getting an exasperated sigh out of him.

* * *

We finally arrived back at the academy to drop off the headmaster, before making a B-line right back to the lab where the doctor lead me to a sort of house on the side of the facility after a two hour drive. It was a fair thing, a two-story building moderately decorated with a small garden in front with a truck in an open garage, with three boys and a girl that all looked to still be in high school in the bed of the truck. The Doctor simply smiled at me as we exited the vehicle and began to walk towards the house.

"Those four are my kids. Tanith, the one with brown hair, is the eldest, he's in his Senior Year. The two blondes, Aric and Davis, are twins, both in their Sophomore year, and the only one who shares my hair color, Amelia, is in her Junior year." He said, and I gave a small nod. I made note of how they gave me such friendly smiles as opposed to ogling over me with curiosity like had been the norm today, a small thing that truly made me feel more at ease. "Now, you may be mostly machine, but your brain still needs sustenance. If you wouldn't mind, you can join us for dinner?"

"Hmm... Yes, that's a very kind offer. Thank you, I accept." I reply as politely as possible, before hearing a feminine voice from within calling out for dinner being ready, with the four teens rushing inside immediately after. The sight brings a small laugh out of me, as it reminded me of how now so, so long ago, Yang and I would rush back inside after playing as kids when mom was still around and would call out dinner, just like these four had. Not a single care in the world.

I'd say it nearly brought a tear to my eye, but that'd be a lie since that's not really possible, but I do close my eyes and try as best I can to pull it up in my mind, to picture what once was... alas, my efforts fell flat, leaving me with a rather bored expression as I reopen my eyes.

As soon as the expression was there, I'd wiped it off my face as I didn't wanna come off as rude, before picking up the pace slightly to match the Doctor who'd began walking while I was in my momentary stupor...

* * *

The inside of the house looked much like my old house back on Patch, with somewhat rustic looking furniture, a stone fireplace with an active fire going, and the kitchen just shortly beyond the entrance. The obvious difference being the presence of a rather large flat screen television, a Christmas Tree, and some holiday decorations.

"I didn't know it was Holiday Season." I commented idly, getting a warm smile from the doctor as he led me to the table.

"Why, Christmas is only two weeks away, Ruby! It may not be snowing right now, but that's mostly just due to some odd heat wave." He said, pulling out a chair for me. I quickly nod to thank him, and try to sit in the chair...

Whiiiich immediately becomes a problem, as the wooden chair snaps under the weight of my new body, surprising everyone inside.

"Oooooh... Right, I forgot. Your new body kinda... heh... kinda weighs about 2,500 kilograms... sorry for not mentioning that.." He laughed nervously as I fell on my rear after snapping the chair. I honestly found the situation rather humorous, buuuuut...

"DANIEL JOSEPH MONTGOMERY ORION!" A loud voice boomed from the kitchen, with a rather pretty blonde lady stepping out with a look of fury etched on her face. "HOW IN THE DRAGON'S NAME COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR GUEST'S CHASSIS WEIGHT WHEN _YOU_ MADE IT?!." She screamed at him, then beamed at me with her attitude turning on a dime as her husband cowered, and her voice just as swiftly changing from one that absolutely demanded attention to a very soft, sweet voice with a touch of a rural accent. "Oh Hi Sweetie! Dinner will be on the table in about a minute, after that we're all pretty excited to learn all about you! My name is Kayla Orion, but you can just call me 'Kay!'"

"Alright, Miss, I'll do my best to remember that!" I laugh lightly, amused by the situation as it'd unfolded. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a chair that _can_ support my weight, would you?"

Kay laughed for a moment, before setting down what smelled like Shepard's Pie on the table. "Of course we don't, sugar! After all, not many chairs are built to hold up just over 2.75 tons! Though that being said, I don't quite think physical comfort and discomfort are things you feel anymore, being all metal n' such, you could probably just stack a few of Tanith's weights to be a chair!"

"Ermmm... I guess that's cool, as long as it doesn't bend them out of shape..." It was Tanith that time, who'd just entered the room and started setting plates. Finally getting a closer look at the boy, I could see he was one hell of a beast, physically speaking. If I were to give a guess, I'd easily place him around 8'6", with boulders for muscles all over him to boot. "Well... yeah, my weights will be fine." He continued, before looking me up and down a few times. "What's with that chassis, dad? You trying to make her give those nerds up by the Comic Store a hard-on?"

His sarcastic comment got him a smack upside the head by his mother (who had to go on her toes while reaching up to reach his head), though he just laughed at it. "By the way," he stated, now directing the conversation over to me as I moved to grab a few of his plates, "is it really true? Are you really... y'know... Ruby Rose? As in, THE Ruby Rose?"

"In the fle- er... metal." I respond, catching myself before I can say something technically wrong in front of someone fathered by someone with a PhD in 2 or more subjects.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before wiping his brow while stuttering slightly. "Wow, I-I ah... Wow... I-i-it's really an Honor! Without your sacrifice, things like the Grimm would still be haunting the world! You're a Hero, a Legend! The Truest Example of a Huntress!" Well, if that compliment would've gotten me blushing, there it would've been.

"O-oh, well, I, ah... I just did what I thought... what I KNEW was right... I suppose my sacrifice made me a martyr, huh?"

"More than a martyr, you're a recognized hero across the world! You're idolized!" He beamed, laying my plate on the table and putting my helping on it. "So? What do you think of the world created in your stead?"

I sigh loudly, a look of disappointment becoming obvious on my features so quickly. I didn't want to lie to this guy, he seemed so sincere and... well, if I were to be perfectly honest, he also seemed to be fawning over the fact that I, so supposedly a hero, was staying for dinner. Lying just isn't in a good Hunter's vocabulary, but...

I decided to just stay quiet, keep the extend of my dissatisfaction close to my chest yet conveying clearly just what I thought through my silent expression alone, a message he and the others seemingly understood easily. My thoughts elicited from his question drifted back to the time in the undercity, how the people practically groveled in the dirt, had to make desperate actions on the daily just to have a meal on their plate, and how drastically different it was from the middle and upper cities.

It was sickening, it was pathetic. This was the future my sacrifice had ushered in? A hollow, shameful, degenerated and decadent husk of the society I'd been born into, only continuing to spiral downward? Is there anything I'd held sacred not torn to ribbons and trampled into the dust? At least the poor from my time could at least look up every day to see the sun or moon overhead, the stars twinkling in the night sky even over Vale City, that same class today, most probably haven't even seen those things!

"Erm..." Tanith started, ripping me from my momentary thought. "I'll just uh... I'll just take my seat now." Following his statement, the other three filed into the room, each giving me a smile and a wave as they entered, taking their seats as they would until everyone had a plate and been seated.

* * *

I was somewhat surprised that of all things I still somehow had a sense of taste and smell, but its not like I wasn't used to being able to taste or smell what I eat before. Throughout dinner, those kids... hmm... maybe I should stop calling them that, since stasis notwithstanding, they're all older than I am... anyways, they kept asking me questions as I ate, but my mind was mostly on how I'd lost control earlier today. I never resort to getting rough like that, not like Yang did, not over something he likely had no say in anyways.

I sigh as I sat up on the roof of the house a few hours post-dinner, gazing up at the stars. The doctor had made the idle comment that some space program was proceeding well, but had mostly left it at that, which now left me to wonder what exactly WAS out there. Aliens? More humans or faunas already star-bound perhaps? Maybe even Grimm?

I don't quite know why, but the thought of there being Grimm up among the stars brought a smile to my face. A familiar opponent, maybe that is what might've excited me? By all means, I should never want to see another of those demons, but I can't help but feel a twinge of joy in my core at the possible prospect of doing battle with such dangerous opponents once more. I look back to what used to be the Emerald Forest, now just another expansion upon Vale City, and close my eyes as I picture old battles fought there...

How many Grimm fell to my blade there? How many bullets had I fired, hours had I fought, nights I had slept and days I had adventured through those woods? The thought widened my smile, as I could picture a scene of myself, Weiss, Blake and Yang felling that Elder Nevermore, myself atop the cliff following it's defeat, and JNPR standing triumphant over the Deathstalker. Such fond memories, such glorious victories. Noble values, lofty ambitions, valorous deeds, honorable sacrifices... we were mirrors of our predecessors, of those hunters that had come before us, something we were all truly proud of... It was our pride, our honor.

A thought came to mind, and I immediately began a system scan. A small pout formed over my mouth as I could see no weaponized systems or reinforced plating, the most weaponizable thing on me being my own core as demonstrated earlier today. Though I could likely just ask Orion to make me a living weapon... don't know if he'd do it or not, but it's at least worth a shot, right?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... You essentially want me to TURN YOU into a gun?" The inquiry came in response to my question of whether or not he could do it.

"Uhhhh... yeah? What kinda Huntress ain't ready for combat?" It's not like it wasn't reasonable, right? Sure, maybe it'd increase the weight a bit, but not like it'd be a significant amount, right?

"You know that would almost add half you're current weight onto you, right?"

Welp, seems I was wrong there. Still, it's not like it wouldn't be a good idea. "Then enhance the motors and servos to compensate, amp the power core, replace my current plating. You're supposed to be some sort of genius, right?"

"Well, of course I could do all that, but the weaponized systems and amplified core aren't my specialty! If you'd really want the most bang for your buck, you'd need one of my colleagues for that, and they're all the way over at Atlas University right now... besides, there's no earth-shattering threats to be spoken of, and your aura could already tank bullets and dust-based projectiles."

"This chassis isn't designed for combat." I state swiftly. "I've been playing with my new systems throughout the day, and learned how to scan myself and bring up my own specs, and what all those numbers and fancy words mean. If I went into the type of combat I was trained for with this body, it'd strain the components too much, they'd break."

He sighed loudly before motioning me to follow him, which I did. He led me back to his lab, and motioned for me to lay on the table, where a bunch of different mechanical arms soon swarmed around. I hesitate for a moment, then remember that he'd likely be placing entirely new limbs on me, and I'm now mostly machine, so I move to lay on the table.

As soon as I was on, the arms began their work, each removing certain pieces while another would replace them. This went on for about four hours, with the doctor looking back and forth from his terminal to my table, before it finally came to my core just after replacing my eye modules. There, he stopped the machines and approached me, pulling some wires with him. I make a point to give him an inquisitive look as I couldn't quite speak at the moment, but he just began plugging some wires into the back of my head nevertheless.

"I need to hook you up to a secondary power source while your new cores are installed. As this is a more delicate process, this may take a good two or three hours." He rattles off swiftly, and I just give him a nod, before he returns to his terminal and the machines began their work again...

* * *

It took the latter time, but the twin cores were finally installed, and all my systems took another five or so minutes to accept everything, and I was able to stand once more. It intrigued me that he was capable of making everything look the exact same, yet far superior to the last, a clear example of his genius in such. A smile crosses my lips as I test my new capabilities, and he puts up several series of tests, each time smashing the previous records I once held with flesh.

I was faster than before, and my new strength far eclipsed what once was. My reactions seemed faster, practically instantaneous as somehow I'd managed to swat a few high-velocity bullets out of the air just with the back of my hand. I managed to crush stone in my bare hands, a feat that if memory served, even Yang couldn't do despite her own incredible strength.

"Your twin power cores are advanced, but nothing unique." A warning came from the doctor. "Put too much strain on them, and you'll burn them out, so just be conscious of that. Until we can get one of my colleagues in the field to upgrade them properly and actually give you weapons, this will have to do."

"This is fine. If I can get such enhancements though, that would be amazing. How soon would that be?" I inquire as I flex and relax my hand, curling and uncurling it in and out of a fist.

"Not gonna happen unless Ozstin directs them over here. We've got all the stuff in my lab to make such upgrades, so they'll likely come here. I'd make them myself, I just don't know how to."

"Like I said, It's fine. Think with his apparent efforts to help Hunters and how he so seemed to be fawning over me around the start of our conversation he could call them over?"

"Quite frankly, It likely doesn't matter if YOU disemboweled him, you're a hunter, so he'd still hold you in rather high regard... taking such into consideration, it's more believable that he would order his own execution as opposed to denying that request."

I scratch my chin in some contemplation, before nodding, giving a small thanks, and stalking out of the room. I walked outside for a quick look around the house, though ended up just kinda walking down the street. I needed to get a walk for a bit, and I could easily remember the lab's location (not that I needed the map I could pull up and that I had it marked in or anything).

* * *

I ended up going for more of a nightly sprint around, just testing how fast I can go and for how long I can sustain such speeds, even with it enhanced by my semblance. I quickly realize that at the speed I'm moving, I'm easily invisible to the naked-eye, the only tell-tale sign of my passing-by being the large gusts of wind that had been trailing behind me and the sort of vortex I'd formed in my wake.

It was certainly fun not having to worry about becoming out of breath or muscle fatigue, made maintaining such speeds only strain my power cores, that seemed to be able to compensate each other for this basic action at least after re-calibrating for my semblance, meaning I could pretty much just keep sprinting indefinitely, which entices me to crack an even wider smile. Not only am I way faster than before, but now I can keep running indefinitely? Haha! This is Great!

I decided to test my reflexes and dipped into the woods beside the road, spinning out of the way to avoid face-planting into a tree, then slipping under a fallen trunk and springing back up to bounce over a large boulder, landing feet-first on the ground. I blast off once more, ducking and weaving through the trees effortlessly for a few more hours while going nowhere in particular. This is just fun, I think, and I notice that the cores seem to be straining more and more as I keep throwing some new actions into the mix.

I decide to try and push them a little more, and kick off directly towards a tree.

"Divert additional power to arm servos!" I order, and the cores respond as I lash out with a blinding flurry of punches on the tree. My fists were striking so fast that each fist seemed to have it's own after-image, almost as though making it look like I was striking with as many as ten different fists at once as the tree blasted to bits under the vicious onslaught. I grit my teeth as I kick off towards a boulder and divert even more power into my arms, striking faster and faster until it looks as though its twelve fists, then fourteen, and sixteen, eighteen, and eventually I amaze myself as as many as twenty after-images show, practically vaporizing the boulder and leaving my arms venting incredible amounts of heat as the bright silver glowing "veins" started to cool off and simmer down.

I take a look at the status of my own cores, finding myself satisfied as my limit still hadn't been reached, not even close. A smirk spreads across my features, as then I kick my semblance into overdrive, punching, kicking, flipping, doing everything I can, lashing out at everything that stood upright in the general vicinity as fast and hard as I could under the night sky. The heat venting from my arms and legs and my cores in general, my computers had informed me, had heated up the area far beyond what any normal human could hope to survive, baking the area around in a blistering 450 degrees Celsius. Despite the heat, I felt cooler than ever, as though I'd found my calm finally.

"Activate Maximum Overdrive Protocols, Supercharge Everything!" I scream boisterously, and my body responds in kind as the glow from my robotic veins shines bright as a star and I on my own begin leaving afterimages as I smash through even more around me for hours more, my rose petals forming a sort of whirlwind around me. Electricity starts to arc out of my arms, legs, and torso, creating a sort of electrical storm as they got caught up in the gusts of wind.

I started to let my sense of time slip during my fun, feeling as though I'm unstoppable as I body slam through a dozen trees without any effort, the heat vented now blistering the area with such heat that nearby forestation began to ignite in flames.

I end up looking skyward after what felt like just minutes to see the sun high up in the sky, and more than a few drones watching. It was at that moment that I learned that I'd somehow missed about a dozen calls from the doctor and mentally face-palmed.

Grumbling quietly, I looked back up at the drones and had the computers call up the doctor while I continued to wreck everything...

_"Miss Rose! What are you doing?!." _The words came in sounding almost stupefied.

"I'm having fun! What do you care?" I respond quickly as I kick a tree in half.

_"I care, because YOU'RE ON NATIONAL TV! Literally, you're all any station is reporting on right now!"_

Well, if that's not a cause for some concern. Nevertheless, for some reason, just being in my element, I felt the need to show off, not that I cared if anyone watched in the first place. Hm. Maybe being so widely seen wasn't such a bad thing after all, heck, my friends might even recognize me...

"So you're telling me the entire world is watching right now?"

_"Yes! Pretty much everyone is watching right now!"_

"Then I see this as an Absolute Win!"

_"Please take this seriously, Miss Rose! Is this really the kind of attention you want right now?!."_

I didn't dignify his inquiry with a response, merely opting to continue to light up the scene in my epic spectacle. I hear him continuing to yell in my ear, but ignore him in favor of finally finishing up with a bang.

Kicking off as hard as I could, I launch myself to the center of the obliteration zone I'd created at an untrackable speed, before focusing on trying to replicate what I'd done the previous day in Ozstin's office. I remember after reading a little in depth during my carnage in the forest, that it could be activated through either intense emotions, or with a verbal activation code, and after taking a split second to read it as I skid to a halt in the center, I dug my feet into the ground and slammed my fists together. With a mighty roar, I echoed out the words for all to hear...

**"ULTRAAAAAA SOOOOOOOOOOUL BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"**

In an instant I felt all the stress of the last two days, all the pain from my fight with Cinder, all the joy I'd held when with my friends what was now so long ago, all the anger I'd felt from all the revelations, all the guilt from my sacrifices leading to a future so wrong and all the things I'd missed gather in my chest and very being, and it all releasing in an epic shockwave many times more powerful than what I'd done in Ozstin's office. The blast echoed so loud in such an ear-splitting scream as the entire area around me was disintegrated for several hundred meters around and all further for another two hundred meters sent reeling through the sky, the entire radius engulfed in a whirlwind of fire, lightning and rose pedals...

The world seemed so beautiful in the chaos I'd created, and my eyes shined brightly as I saw the fruits of my labor rain from the heavens in the form of electrically charged particles, rose pedals and sparks gently raining around me, before everything settled down and I fell to a knee.

"Hah... Hah! Yes! Yes! This! This is what I needed! Something to release all these pent-up emotions!" I gasp as I begin to rise, taking a quick look at my power cores, and notice both having entered emergency reserves in critical condition. After fully rising, I begin to stumble forward, as though on shaky grounds, before finally regaining my composure, and sprinting back off towards the doctor's lab...

* * *

She watched with a look of total amazement at the sheer magnitude of power displayed by this cyborg, not that it wasn't something she couldn't easily eclipse, but that wasn't quite what had her amazed. No, she knew she herself and any of the others still around still had that kind of power totally eclipsed, outclassed even. The speed was something that all of them could easily be jealous of, but it wasn't that either.

Her strength was incredible too, but nothing she hadn't seen during the crusade. The electricity and the after effect of the scorching heat she was venting was certainly interesting, but that wasn't quite what had her amazed either. No, not even those brilliant silver lights, or the fact that a cyborg had hair, or that it's clothes had somehow survived. Not even the forceful gusts of wind it had generated in it's onslaught, or that admittedly beautiful blast that she'd loosed. The reflexes of this cyborg were as sharp as a monomolecular blade, yet even that was not quite it.

So, what could it have possibly been if not for the strength, speed, power, reflexes, and flashy side effects, or the apparent survival of normal fabric in such a grueling environment? Why, it was obvious of course...

It was the Rose pedals, of course. She hadn't seen such an effect in so, so long. Eighty years... eighty years since her bubbly, happy-go-lucky leader had been murdered by that whore, Cinder...

A slight twinge of regret formed in her chest as she remembered just how cold she'd always been to the girl, how she'd initially scorned her because she herself had not been made leader. She suppressed in though, in favor of adopting a small smile, as the TV's light illuminated her aged features. It would seem her old leader who had so warmed her cold heart had returned from the jaws of death, stronger and more powerful than ever.

"Grandmother, you're crying, what's wrong?" A voice echoed from the other side of the room. She turned to face her great grandson, one of the few left in the world pursuing the path of a true hunter. A young lad, not even old enough yet to have his first few facial hairs yet caring enough to give Yang's care for Ruby a run for it's money.

"Nothing, Winston... quite the opposite, actually... be a dear and have your Father book us all a flight to Vale, would you?" She said, and the boy nodded, before filing out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could, leaving her alone once more to gaze upon the television's image.

"Ruby Rose... This new world will not please you, I know... but please... please learn to accept it, even if you hate it. These people need you more than they think, and ol' Weissy is too old now to do your job for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since my revival, and most of those days I'd honestly just spent lazing around the house and lab, receiving small upgrades whenever they were available. It was kinda boring, though I'd somewhat expected as much.

Honestly, I'd spent more than a few hours contemplating if I should head down to the city can try to clear out the quarantine zones. I'm actively aware that I'm more than enough of a weapon in my own right to be able to handle anything down there, but considering that there's still things about myself and my capabilities that I'm not fully aware of, I decided against it. Besides, they already supposedly "got it under control," so there really was no immediate need to involve myself.

My routine these last few days was pretty standard, being to wake up, eat some food, then go berserk in the clearing I'd made, which mostly consisted of me trying to use new abilities. That much being said, though, it did seem that all I could do right now was move fast, hit hard, and release that sort of energy blast, not that it bothers me. It's certainly more than what I used to be able to do.

I was actively aware of the television going off on some news report in the other room, but I wasn't paying enough attention to actually care. It was just some stupid update on dumb celebrities or something like that, people I don't care about in the slightest. Looking around some, my eyes finally rest on the small cat curling around my ankle, purring as it did.

I let myself chuckle a little, before lifting up the cat from under the arms and smiling at it, the cat meowing at me happily in response as I bring it close to my chest and give it a hug.

I was about to give the cat some gentle scratches, when I heard something akin to screams in the other room. Setting the cat down, I quickly rush in to see what's up, and ultimately being directed to the television by Mrs. Orion.

Destruction and terror was the scene to be revealed, what was apparently once a peaceful scene had been interrupted by some strange robot. It was ripping everything in sight to pieces, smashing buildings with ease and slaughtering innocents in a rage, all while firing explosives from it's back at everything around it.

I grit my metallic teeth, before turning to Mrs. Orion with a frown, pointing at the screen as I did so.

"Where is this happening?" My question seems to catch her off guard, and she sputters for a minute before finally answering my question.

"Uhmm… Patch City, not that far from here… But you really don't wanna involve yourself with this, sugar. That thing looks dangerous."

"Yes, it does. But I wouldn't be a true Hunter if I didn't act on a threat so close." I say with finality, before doing an about face and racing out the house, blasting off through the streets toward home... or I suppose what used to be "home" for me. Who know, maybe my family's house is still standing?

* * *

I could see the city ablaze from at least five kilometers away, though to be fair it was really just a part of the city ablaze. I'd arrived after less than twenty minutes sprinting towards the action, slowing my pace as I closed in on the city, more specifically my new target. The city itself was, at least in my opinion, much better than what had become of Vale, more or less just looking like Vale used to look like back in my time, except with a few skyscrapers.

It honestly wasn't a difficult task tracking down the robotic monstrosity, seeing as I just had to listen for screams and explosions, though finally coming face to face with it, I realized just how much bigger it was than myself, easily being about five or six times my height. I sigh for a moment, before lifting a wrecked car with one hand and throwing it as hard as I could towards the robot. The robot, though I really suppose it shouldn't be considered a surprise, reacted with incredible speed, a massive blade extending from it's wrist and bisecting the car with a diagonal slash.

"Hmph. Got any other neat tricks up your sleeves, or are grenades and blades all you got, big guy?" I growl, crossing my arms as the robot faces towards me. Finally getting a better look, I notice that it did, without a shadow of a doubt, have much more up it's sleeves. It's head must've had at least nine optical lenses, each facing out in a different direction, meaning it most likely could see in a full 360 degree radius, and aside from that, it looked like it had machine guns, and a jetpack... Damnit, now I wish I had a jetpack, why can this thing have a jetpack and I can-

"Analysis Complete: You are my target." The robot spoke in what must've been the most robot-y voice I'd ever heard, successfully making me lose my thought of jetpacks and snap back to my opponent. "System Scan Complete: You're inferior. I am going to kill you now, do not resist."

I barely had enough time to duck down and avoid being split in two as the machine rushed toward me, it's jetpack blazing behind it. I kick off as hard as I can, putting some distance between myself and this thing, before driving my foot hard and rebounding back toward the machine, my eyes glowing brighter as I punch towards my foe. My eyes widen as the thing practically disappears, before gritting my teeth and pivoting with my arms raised to take the blow as it viciously lashes out down upon my falling form. Sparks fly as my forearms block the attack and I hit the floor, and before it could stomp on and turn me into scrap metal, I rolled back, just barely clearing the danger zone as I rise to my feet.

"Dammit! That thing is faster than me... for now!" I growl through grit teeth, digging my heels into the road. "Increase power output to 65%, divert additional power to arms!" I yell, and rush headlong into the thing, successfully scoring a punch to it's face and making it stumble back slightly. I seethe as it begins flying upwards with it's jetpack and launching grenades and rockets with machine guns blazing towards me. I scoff at the machine guns as they ping off my armor harmlessly and rush forward to avoid the explosions, leaping forward and kicking off a piece of debris as the streets and faces of buildings were wracked with massive explosions.

Slamming my fists together, I discharge a small pulse of energy before sending a flurry of punches directed at it's jetpack. I successfully smash the twin jets propelling it into the air, before getting smacked away.

Landing feet first, I skid across the ground for a few seconds before my momentum finally died, leaving me probably a good fifty meters away from my opponent as it crumpled a truck under it's massive weight like a piece of paper as it returned to the earth. I don't give it time to recover as I rush towards it, my semblance allowing me to close the distance faster than the human eye can possible comprehend.

"Anime reference time: Increase twin core power output to 100%, divert everything to arms!" I roar, and let my fists fly with dozens of after-images, each punch connecting with a loud, satisfying crunch as I let loose a mighty cry, "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda, MUDA!" My right fist slams hard into the monstrous robot's chest crumpling the last of the armor on the torso and launching it back several dozen meters as explosions begin wracking it's form, facing away as it slams down into the ground a ways away, a large explosion consuming it's form as some bystanders who'd remained began cheering.

"So much for being so 'superior' to me, huh? I guess that's-" I was cut off as some purple laser blasted through my abdomen, leaving a large hole on my side. I throw myself to the side as I look back into the smoke rising from the fire, to see a smaller machine, roughly a foot smaller than I, rising from the ruins of what must've been it's old chassis. A quick scan is all I need to learn just how outclassed I just became, as as 100% I'm not even grazing it's estimated 5%.

"Aw, crap..." I swear, before taking off as fast as I can into one of the buildings as dozens of those lasers began lancing through everything around me. It's only thanks to my extensive experience dodging attacks that I legitimately have no right to be able to dodge that I manage to continue on without getting blasted to bits.

This is bad... Those lasers are starting to get more and more accurate, and if I can't close the distance, then I can't damage that thing. I was about to slide under a piece of debris, when the area round me became totally destroyed, leaving me in a freefall with it's sights trained on me.

I brace myself for the quick death, only for the first laser to strike a falling fire extinguisher, making it explode. I don't pay it any mind for a moment, before noticing that the stuff of the extinguisher is dissipating the laser beams, making them far less powerful as they strike. I'm still launched through the other side of the building, with my clothes still somehow intact after such a blow, but none of that is really relevant, I got an idea now...

* * *

"Order: Reveal yourself, so I may delete you." The droid said it's robotic voice, and for a few seconds, was met with nothing. After a few seconds delay, it began scanning the area around, eventually finding it's target crouched low behind some dense cover. "Statement: I've found you!"

Immediately, it began assailing the huntress's position, it's signature being lost among the ensuing explosions. For a moment, it thought it had killed it's target... before she blasted out from the explosions, still seemingly unharmed, carrying about a dozen red canisters as it fell. Looking up at her target, Ruby threw six of the canisters in one hand towards the robot's superior form, each being blasted apart by a single laser and creating a sort of smoke screen.

At this point, the A.I of the robot was livid, it's lenses and lasers changing from purple to red and blasting out many times more lasers towards her, all to only be cut short by the smoke screen as they dissipated into nothing...

* * *

With a grin, I leap high into the air, throwing the last of the canisters down towards my foe, and like last time, it blasted them, allowing me to fall with their remnants with relative safety towards the robot. Within a second, I was in range, and punched it's face with all my might, sundering it's armor and smashing many of it's lenses as I land. Looking back up, I notice it's about to blast me with it's lasers, so I don't dare even give it a moment's respite...

**"OVERDRIVE ACTIVATE: ANNIHILATION PROTOCOLS!" **I roar as loud as my vocal unit would allow, and let my fists fly. A massive electrical storm cascaded from my form as at the speed of my punches, my fists were turning white hot from their heat and velocity of my punches, each one finding it's mark in this form's inferior armor as over fifty after-images of each fist struck with full, unrelenting force.

"WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I cry as my fists fly faster than even I can properly comprehend, crumpling the poor machine down and down, continuing to shred it with total abandon.

I'll admit, I was getting a little careless and didn't notice the glow coming from it's chest. That would become something I regret as a massive red laser blasted clean through my chest, throwing me back and off of it as a hole was burned through me, successfully reducing one of my twin cores to atoms as I fell on my back. Groaning, though it not really being something I did involuntarily, I manage to pick myself up and look down on the machine that had claimed me to be inferior, then began to laugh. The thing couldn't even move, it's arms and legs were totally smashed to bits, and the only place it could now shoot was straight up.

I walk over to it and take another laugh at it's fallen form, before kicking it lightly. "Y'know, I'm gonna call you 'Matt' for the last few seconds of your existence... heh, cuz whaddya call a guy with no arms and no legs laying on your front porch? MATT! Hah! Get-" It must've taken insult to my remarks, because it released a small energy blast that threw me away, not that I didn't land on my feet or anything, then created some sort of repulsion field that continued to push me back whenever I entered. "Hmm... if you can do that now, then I can't kill you..." I muse, before looking around, looking for something heavy to use.

My eyes eventually settle on an unused road roller across the street, and a grin plays across my face as I use my semblance to practically warp over to it to pick it up. Surprisingly, I'm actually able to lift it, and overhead at that. Then, wanting to recreate the scene I somehow know of as best I can while still actually winning, I leap high into the air, just so that I'd fall directly onto my opponent.

**"ROAD ROLLER DAAAAA!" **I roar with sadistic glee as I descend upon the droid. As if in a last ditch attempt, it began blasting with it's laser against the stone of the road roller at full blast. "IT'S TOO LATE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" I yell in turn, before beginning to force it down with my own punches. "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda! **MUDAAAAA!"**

Finally, after about two seconds passed feeling like an eternity each, the road roller had fallen, crushing... Matt... Yes, Matt. Crushing Matt like a bug under it's obscene weight, the light from it's lasers finally dying as the area descended into silence following the _Thump! _of the road roller. Hopping off, I threw myself upright and turned my side to face the road roller, before snapping my fingers and pointing under the road roller.

"The reason you lost was because you mistook sheer power as being all it took to win a fight... and because you pissed me off!" I say, and start approaching it. I lift the road roller to see the fruits of my labor, finally seeing myself able to relax in seeing it properly smashed to pieces... though a closer inspection revealed many of the components to still be salvageable... perhaps I could bring these back for upgrades?

However, I was caught off guard when I suddenly heard a clap, first one, then two, then a dozen and more and more, until it seemed all was being drowned out in jubilee at my victory. Cheers of happiness, cries of relief, and the deafening applause... It wasn't what I was expecting. Certainly, hunters back from my time were hailed as heroes, but usually they just got a few 'Thank You's when they saved the day, and I was no exception to that.

The massive attention, to be perfectly honest, was not something I was all too comfortable with right now. Modesty was something, after all, and all this attention and praise was unnerving, uncomfortable.

With a loud sigh, I pick up the smashed up droid and heave it over my shoulders, before racing off with a blast back home, a trail of rose petals following me all the way...

* * *

"Absolutely amazing..." Doctor Orion mused, marveling at the remnants of my foe. "You actually killed X7... this machine has been nearly unstoppable for the last two years, and here you've gone and killed it! Incredible!"

"That thing has been terrorizing you for two years? I still can't believe you people don't think you need hunters anymore when threats like this one still roam." I drone, before tapping on Matt, so properly named X7 now. "I'm still referring to him as 'Matt' if that's all the same to you."

"Matt, huh? Not gonna question your naming logic, but why _did_ you bring this to me?"

"My components and armor were totally inferior in the fight, and I only survived through skill and experience... but something tells me this is just gonna be the first of many powerful enemies I fight in the future, and what saved my skin this time might not be enough in the next. I need you to reverse engineer this thing and upgrade me with it." The doctor quite literally spit out his coffee at my request, and looked at me as though I'd gone mad.

"Seriously?!. You want me to reverse engineer THIS?!. I mean, I can do it, but I don't think your cores could even handle the upgrades!"

"Then we upgrade the cores too!" I reason, stepping forward. "If my gut feeling is right, and it's almost always right, then I'm gonna need the upgrades if I wanna win in the future."

He sighed, tapping his foot rapidly, before falling back into his chair and reclining back as he took another sip of his bitter drink. He put a look of contemplation on while doing this, and I watched quietly. There's obviously something going on in that head of his, and I'll be damned if I don't find out just WHAT that is.

"...I'll get in contact with one of my colleagues for custom twin nuclear cores, and begin work on making those upgrades... but just... be careful. With your battle today, there's not a doubt in my mind that you've garnered the attention of everyone on Remnant... for better or worse." He said, before smiling, and gesturing to the table. "Now, come. We've gotta repair you now, after all, two holes in your torso and half your face missing isn't a good look for you."

* * *

**A/N: Second time writing a fight in 1st person. I think I could use some improvements but that's the best I got right now. Any Criticisms appreciated**


End file.
